However Far Away
by harlequin96
Summary: The Doctor receives a message asking from help...from Cardiff. There he meets someone he thought was lost to him forever plus a surprise elevenxrose some amyxrory reunion fic new chapter up!Will be kind of season 6 with Rose and Jack and OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A little blonde girl watched as a Police Call Box materialized under a large oak tree. She was alone, which was unusual because she couldn't have been more than six. Yet she did not seem to be upset, in fact she ran towards the box giggling as a tall man in tweed and a bowtie stepped out through the blue doors.

Of course the girl was happy. The man was the Doctor, and the Doctor was her father.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY!**

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've updated but I had to find the time to type this up (I write it in my notebooks first, silly me)**

**As well, I forgot to do a disclaimer last time. THIS WORLD ISN'T MINE, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ETC. Because trust me if I did Rose would be back and BETTA THEN EVAH. (Never saying that again)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Rory, please get your eyes off Amy and pay attention, this is important!"

The man in question rolled his eyes, "Doctor she's my wife, I-"

"This is much more important than your domestic...domestics," the Doctor interrupted with a frown. Amy snickered. "Anyway I received a distress call on my psychic paper a bit ago. It said help, and it was signed CJH. Can't think of anyone with those initials but I know the message was sent from Earth, your time."

"Well then," the Scottish ginger said, jumping up from the captain's chair and walking up to where the Doctor stood. "We better get going before this CJH gets into trouble."

"If they're calling out for help they're already in trouble," Rory helpfully pointed out.

"Yes, thank you Rory," the Doctor rolled his eyes and danced around the console, pressing seemingly random buttons and knobs. He checked the screen and gulped. "So Earth, your time...Cardiff."

Amy made a face, "Cardiff? What's so special about Cardiff?"

"Well, it's in Wales and um, Torchwood, Canary Wharf...Anyway now is not the time to question the location. There's someone in trouble and we need to help them," the Doctor turned away but not before Amy and Rory saw a dark look pass across his face.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Amy asked quietly. "Something about Cardiff?"

"No, nothing." Seeing the woman's look he sighed. "Just-just leave it alone Amy."

Amy shook her head slowly, "You're always talking, Doctor, but you never _say_ anything."

He gave her a grin, "Would you believe that you're not the first one to say that?"

"Yes."

He chuckled darkly and turned back to the console, setting the coordinates for Cardiff, Earth, 2012. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook as it entered the time vortex. It gave a great shake and Amy and Rory were thrown to the floor. The Doctor remained upright, gripping the console for support. Suddenly, everything stopped moving and there was silence...until Amy started laughing her head off.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Rory muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Bloody hilarious!" Amy managed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to the TARDIS doors. He looked back at the couple behind him. "We could be stepping into complete and utter chaos, you know."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Been there, done that." She pushed the Doctor forward and he walked through the doors. They had materialized in a park, under a large oak tree. There were few people there but he couldn't help but notice the little blonde girl running at him, her brown eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. When she got to him she gave him a huge hug.

"I'm Rachel," she said. "You're my daddy, right?"

_Updated 04/29/12_


	3. Chapter 2: Strangeness and Calm

**Chapter 2: Strangeness and Calm**

**Hey guys...I'm SO sorry about the wait. It's just that I've been busy with school as exams are coming up and all...no I have no better excuse. **

**By the way this story is set after The Curse of the Black Spot and BEFORE The Doctor's Wife. Just so you know. Also, for Jack it's after Children of Earth. Just so you guys know, I haven't gotten to COE yet so if there's anything wrong with Jack's description please let me know. **

**Oh yeah, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH too everyone who favourited this story or put it on alert...I love you guys!**

**And now without further adieu...**

* * *

The Doctor spluttered, eyes wide. "I, uh...what do you mean-"

"Rachel!" A handsome man in a long grey coat was running towards them with a panicked expression on his face. "Rachel, you can't just run off like that your mum will _**KILL**_ me-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the TARDIS. He looked at the Doctor-then back at the girl. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Jack," the Doctor said and closed the TARDIS doors, ignoring the annoyed protests of the Ponds. "It's me."

"You regenerated," Jack said and grabbed him into a hug. The two friends laughed with delight.

"Where the hell have you been, Doc? Can't find any time to visit your old bud in Cardiff?"

The Doctor frowned. "I _have_ been busy, Captain. Daleks, Romans, Big Bang Two, a problem with the Silence...I don't just sit on my butt and whistle show tunes all day."

"Never said you did...by the way, you had better hair last regeneration." Jack smirked.

The Doctor pouted.

Jack laughed. Rachel chose then to remind the men of her presence. "Uncle Jack, do you know my Daddy?"

Jack winced as the Doctor turned on him. "Who is this, and why is she calling me her daddy?"

"Because you are her father, Doc. It's all very complicated and we'll explain later." He ignored the Doctor's protest and continued. "What _are _you doing here?"

"I got a message. A cry for help. It was from you wasn't it? CJH. Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor looked around. "So where's the danger?"

Jack looked confused, but then his face contorted into an ugly grimace. "Yeah, you would show up too late wouldn't you."

"What-"

Before answering, Jack turned back to Rachel. "Go play on the swings, kid." Oblivious to the tense air, the little girl smiled before bouncing off.

Hack turned back to the Doctor. "The 456. They came and demanded 10% of Earth's children in exchange for safety of the rest of the world. And you know what they were going to use them for? _Drugs. _You would've put a stop to it, Doctor." Jack was shouting now. "You would've stopped it and people wouldn't have died! I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SACRAFICE MY OWN GRANDSON! IANTO WOULD STILL BE-" He choked and fell silent, looking anywhere but at the doctor.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor whispered.

"No I'm sorry; I shouldn't have blown up like that." Jack sighed. "But you understand, don't you? What it feels like to have to make sacrifices...Hell, your own planet-"

At that point Amy and Rory burst through the TARDIS doors. They paused when they saw jack practically up in the Doctor's face. "Doctor," Amy said. "Who's this?

The Doctor saw the flirty look on her face, "No, Amy. _Don't-_"

Jack sidled up to her, previous anger forgotten. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are...?"

She giggled, "Amy Pond."

"Nice to meet you Amy-"

Rory pulled Amy behind him. "And I'm Rory, her _**husband**_." **(AN: hee hee Rory couldn't express that enough ** **) **

"Rory, if he's still the Captain Jack Harkness I knew he won't care that she's married." The Doctor shot Jack a look. "Of course, he won't care that you're married either."

Jack laughed at Rory's shocked look. "Jealous, Doc?"

"You wish."

"Yeah, I-_what in the name of Raxacoricofallapatorius is that?" _Jack looked horrified.

The Doctor saw what he was looking at and pouted. "This is a bowtie. I wear bowties now. Bowties are cool."

Rory rolled his eyes and Amy tried not to laugh. "So," Amy asked. "Who exactly _are _you Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Ma'am I used to travel with the Doctor, 'course that was when he had big ears and a leather jacket and an emotional wall like the one in Berlin. Now I head Torchwood, well...sort of. Long story."

Amy noted the Doctor had become very still when Jack mentioned Torchwood. "What's Torchwood?

"We deal with aliens and alien tech that comes through the rift."

"And make a huge mess of things," the Doctor muttered.

Jack sighed and Amy looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Ask Jack about Canary Wharf," the Doctor nearly spat.

"I thought you forgave me for that-"

Suddenly they heard a shout and the sound of a child crying. Jack flinched as though the sound physically hurt him before turning towards the playground. Rachel was standing over a little ginger boy who was on the ground holding a quickly swelling eye.

Jack grinned. "That's her mother in her," he said, before running towards the children.

"Who's that, his daughter?" Rory asked.

"No, Rory," he replied slowly. "She's mine."

The Ponds snapped their head around, their eyes wide with shock.

"Your-"

"You can't-"

"She's your-"

"YOU HAVE A KID?" Amy screeched.

"A daughter, yes. Apparently." He shook his head. "I've only just met her now."

Noting the Doctor's tense mood they stayed silent. Until-

"Doctor," Amy asked quietly. "If you're her father, who's her mother?"

"I don't know, Amy," he answered, still watching Jack and Rachel.

"I don't know."

* * *

When Jack arrived at the playground he noticed that both the boy and Rachel were crying. They boy's tears were of pain, Rachel's of fury that made Jack shiver. Her eyes reminded him of the Doctor when someone threatened someone he loved. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. After apologizing profusely to the boy's parents he dragged Rachel off. When they were away from the playground he turned on her with a scowl.

"Why did you punch that boy, Rachel?" He asked coolly.

She pouted, "He was being mean! I told him that daddy came back for me and he said that's not true and that my daddy wouldn't ever come back 'cause I'm no good." She looked up at Jack. "Is that true, Uncle Jack? Am I no good?"

Jack knelt in front of the little girl. "No, Rachel. That's not true at all...your father loves you, or will love you I suppose. He just didn't even know you existed until today. You remember mummy telling you about it, don't you?"

The girl nodded her head. "Now that still doesn't give you a reason to hit him," Jack said. He sighed and looked towards the trio standing awkwardly in front of the TARDIS. "You remember what your mum told you about your father, how he wouldn't use violence unless it was absolutely necessary. He used his words, and you should too. You could've just walked away." He looked back at Rachel. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Jack."

"Good," he straightened and took Rachel's hand. "How bout we go bring daddy to see mummy?"

* * *

The Doctor almost laughed when he saw Jack scolding the little girl. Captain Jack Harkness, domestic. The sky should be raining Slitheen. The little girl seemed to be a feisty one, which made somewhere deep inside him glow with pride. Him, having a daughter. The last time that happened-well, he didn't like to think of that too much. That's why he couldn't let himself become too attached to this new girl, this bubbly little child that looked so much like-

"You can't think of anyone that could be the girl's mother?" Rory asked him, disrupting him from his thoughts. Good thing too. The Doctor didn't know where that last part was going exactly.

As for Rory's question, the Doctor tried not to show any emotion on his face. But in his mind there was a flash of a night, and a beast and-but that was impossible and he knew it better than anyone. "No."

"Bullshit," Amy said but didn't get to continue because Jack and Rachel had returned.

"So," Rachel said with an excited smile. "We're going home now to see mummy. Wanna come?"

Not being able to say anything, the Doctor just nodded. Rachel giggled, grabbed his hand and ran off, dragging the Doctor with her. Jack just chuckled and chased after them, leaving a very confused couple standing in front of the TARDIS.

Amy shook her head slowly. "Always the running with the Doctor, never normal walking."

Rory smiled, "I for one am _very_ interested in who could make the Doctor domestic enough to have a kid." He offered Amy his hand. "Shall we?"

When the couple caught up with the others they were standing in front of a rather dingy building. Jack was breathing heavily but the other two seemed to be fine.

"This one loves to run," Jack said with a smile, gesturing to the excited little girl. "Wonder where she got that from.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, his gaze never leaving the building in front of them.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "I know you want to understand. Trust me, we'll explain everything."

They followed Rachel into a lobby, down a hallway and into a small elevator that seemed to groan with their combined weight. It shuddered for a moment before climbing up the shaft and Amy felt her heart clench with anxiety. She peered over at the Doctor, her hair a curtain hiding her prying eyes. He seemed to be visibly shaken, his skin pale and his eyes dark. There was no guessing what he was thinking. Amy's thoughts were everywhere at once. The Doctor had a daughter? When did that happen? And who with? Could it be River, and this was the Doctor's future? Since he didn't tell her much of anything about his past she had no idea who else the Doctor would love enough to have a child with. But he seemed surprised when he met Rachel, so maybe it was an accident. Would he be so careless? Amy shook her head to rid her mind of the thought. The Doctor would never make such a huge mistake.

The elevator doors slid open with a screech. As soon as they were still, Rachel bolted out, racing down the faded hall to the door at the end. The adults followed her albeit much slower. She was banging on it when they caught up, number 312.

"Mummy! Mummy we're back!"

The door opened to reveal a pretty blonde woman, no more than twenty. Amy could instantly tell that this was Rachel's mother, even though this woman was so young. They shared the same big brown eyes and big lips. Amy could tell that underneath the peroxide was the same chestnut hair. Beside her the Doctor gasped and whispered a word. Just one word.

_Rose._

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Please review!**

_Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, my blood is pooring__  
__And the pressure in our bodies that echoes up above it is exploding__  
__And our particles that burn it all because they are for each other__  
__And although we stick together it seems that we are stranging one another__  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Stay close, don't go

**Chapter 3-Stay close, don't go**

**Here you go guys, chapter 3...**

* * *

"Hullo, Rachel," the woman-Rose-smiled at her daughter. She had a nice smile, big and warm. "Did you have a good time with Uncle Jack at the park?"

"Yes, mummy!" the little girl's eyes shone with excitement. "And guess who we found! It's-"

Jack covered he mouth with his hand. "Now, now, Rachel. Is now really the-"

"You can't be here," the Doctor said, now recovered from his shock. "It's impossible."

Amy looked over at him. The time lord didn't exactly look good; in fact he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Who was this girl, this _Rose_ who meant so much to him?

Rose frowned, seeming to just notice the others. "Jack, who's this lot?"

Amy spoke before Jack could, without hesitation. "I'm Amy, this is my husband Rory, and that," she gestured to the Doctor, "Is the Doctor."

Rose blanched, her face growing pale. There was a moment of silence, then-

"You changed again."

"I'm sorry."

"You're wearin' a bowtie."

"They're cool."

"You have no eyebrows."

Sensing mischief behind her eyes, the Doctor grinned and pulled her to him. "Now Rose Tyler, that's rude."

She laughed happily and pulled him into a hug. He dug his face into her neck, smelling laundry soap and peppermint gum and everything that made her his _Rose. _

"How?" he breathed. "How did you get back to me?"

She pulled back. "That's a long story, my Doctor."

Behind them, someone cleared their throat. They turned to see Amy and Rory looking bewildered. Jack was just smirking.

"Care to explain?" Rory asked, eyebrows raised.

"This is Rose Tyler," the Doctor said with a wide smile. He savoured the way her name tasted on his tongue. This was the first time he'd said her name with these lips. He'd never even dared whisper her name in the middle of the night, when the Ponds slept or did whatever they did at night. He'd thought the words would bring back too many painful memories. But now-_oh, _but now-he never wanted to stop saying her name. _Rose, Rose, Rose. _His wonderful pink and yellow girl. His beautiful Bad Wolf. He thought of when they'd first met-"_Run!"_-and when he'd regenerated. She'd been terrified, the poor girl. He remembered kissing her on the New Earth, even if it wasn't her it had been fantastic. He remembered the werewolves and Queen Victoria and the tenner he still owed her. He remembered leaving her behind for Madame de Pompador, oh how he regretted that. He remembered the beast-"_I believe in her!"_ Then he remembered watching her as she flew towards the void, the thought filled him with pain as he remembered seeing her face as she was caught by her "father" and ripped away from him forever. He remembered Bad Wolf Bay, and her confession. _And his stupid, stupid response. _ Then when she came back, he was overjoyed. But he knew it couldn't last, and that feeling came true when he left her on the beach with his clone. He'd remember and hate himself because of that day for the rest of his life. "She was my companion," so, _so_ much more "and I thought I'd lost her forever."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, right. You two separated forever? The universe would implode."

Amy and Rory grinned at each other.

Rose smiled, her tongue between her teeth. The familiarity of it melted the Doctor's hearts.

"So, you guys are..." Amy trailed off.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Amy sighed. "I mean, you have a kid, so I only assumed-"

"About that-"

Rachel-who had been getting bored of the grownups talking-cut in and grabbed her parents hands. "Let's go play!" she cried and dragged them into a modestly furnished apartment. The two could only grin and stumble after the excited girl. She seemed to want to show her daddy everything, from her chair in the kitchen to an odd lamp in the den.

Meanwhile, jack had invited the Ponds in for a cuppa. To Jack the pair seemed nice enough, if a little odd. But this new Doctor was a bit off kilter himself, so Jack just shrugged it off. They seemed very interested in the Doctor's past, which he found surprising.

"You mean he never speaks of his past?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"Never," Rory said. "Trying to get something out of him is impossible. You'd think we wanted 'im to strip and carve and a picture of a pony into his-"

"Sometimes," Amy interrupted, giving Rory a look and ignoring Jack's cackling. "Sometimes he'll say something or we'll act a certain way, and he'll get this faraway look in his eye, like he can't quite see us. But it'll be gone quick. One time he called me a ginge and I said _Oi_. He got this sad look on his face. It's weird."

Jack frowned, all cackling forgotten. "Do you two know who Donna Noble is, by any chance?"

They looked at each other. "No...should we?"

He looked away. "Hmmm..."

"So Jack," Amy said. "Who exactly is this Rose character, if you don't mind my askin'? There was like a novel between the lines there."

He hesitated, "Rose...I don't want to say anything that's not true...but from what I know they loved each other very, very much. I used to travel with them, and I was practically always taking a cold shower, the tension was so thick. They left me behind before I saw him regenerate into the form before this one-no don't worry there was a reason. Anyway I eventually met that regeneration and I can only imagine what it was like between the two of them. She wasn't with him when I saw him again. They'd been separated in the battle at Canary Wharf. He had a different companion, and we were a bit busy with the end of the world and all, but I could tell he was miserable without her. She came back though, a while ago. But the idiot left her with a clone of himself that was created when Donna Noble touched his cut off hand-long story. He was half human, so he could grow old with her. It was sweet, really."

Rory frowned. "What do you mean, he _was_ half human?"

* * *

Sometime during Jack and the Pond's conversation, Rachel had passed out. The excitement of the day had finally caught up with her, and the Doctor had carried her to her small room and tucked her into her pink covered bed. He knelt there, just thinking. When had he become so domestic? Tucking his child in like a normal father would after a long day. And when did he start referring to the little girl as his child? The girl was probably his clone's, which stirred odd feelings in him. Was it jealousy? His clone got to have this life with Rose, but not him. But wasn't this what he had told them to do? Be domestic, have the life that he never could. This did beg the question, where was the metacrisis?

He could sense Rose standing in the doorframe, watching him. He sighed and stood up, walking across the carpeted floor and folding her into his arms. She felt small, and there was something deep inside him, _so very deep_, that said that something was off. Not wrong, just off. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, not anything and yet saying so much. She sighed and nodded, realizing that he needed to understand what was going on. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his double heart beat against her cheek. They both felt peace that they hadn't felt since before Canary Wharf. When she returned, bringing news of the stars going out with her, they'd never really had a chance to just hold each other. They were too busy with other things, and they'd both regretted it when they had the walls of the universes back between them. _He needs you, and that's very me. _But he needed her more. He couldn't lie to himself anymore and pretend that his heart didn't ache for his pink and yellow girl.

But he had to know. "Rose, where's my metacrisis...John, I suppose?"

She didn't have to say anything; he saw it in her eyes. A deep, painful look of loss. One, of course, he was oh so familiar with. He wished he could've spared Rose from this, but death was a part of life. As much as he hated these words, he knew they were true. He stared down at her, this form not quite as tall as his last but still tall enough that he towered over her still. Tears had made their way down her pink cheeks, her mascara-though less then he was used to seeing-had started to smudge. And yet to him, she still looked beautiful.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"S'not your fault," Rose said and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, marking it with black. "So don't you ever say that again. It was an accident, I suppose. We were on a mission for, uh...Torchwood. We worked there, but mostly contract stuff. We'd be called in randomly when they needed their messes cleaned up." She laughed. "No changes there. But anyway, we were supposed to make first contact with a group of aliens that had landed our near Chiswick. Nasty lot they were, big and green. Pretty stereotypical alien to tell ya the truth. We tried to negotiate a treaty o' sorts but they weren't interested. Before either of us had time to react they started shooting and, well..."

"John got shot," the Doctor whispered.

"Yeah," she sighed and buried her face in his chest. "Yeah, he did."

"Rose," he said softly. "My Rose. I should never 've left you on that beach again. I'm sorry, that must've been hell."

She looked up at him with light amusement. "_My Rose?_"

He cleared his thoat, face slightly growing red. "So," he said, trying to change the subject. "How _did_ you get back?"

"Doctor," she said. "I've been back for almost three years."

He blanched. "What?"

She sighed. "You want the story? Ok. Here's the story. Let's start with Rachel, shall we? Don't interrupt, you hear? Good. So, I'm sure you remember our encounter with the devil, 'cause I sure as hell do. I was probably more scared there then I've ever been in my entire life. You know why? 'Cause _you_ were down in that pit. I didn't think you'd ever come back up, Doctor, and I didn't know what I would do without you. An' not because I would be stuck in that time, but because...because I honestly couldn't imagine a life without you. When I saw you again, I was so happy. I never wanted to let you go. That night, though, I had nightmares. Bad ones. An' I really don't want to talk about them. Then the next day we were back to normal, which was fine by me. There was way too much crazy goin' on I just wanted a down day. But again, during the night I had more nightmares. These were worse. You came into my room, and stopped my screamin', and asked me 'bout them and I didn't tell you all o' them, Doctor. But you...comforted me. And we, uh...you know. And I don't know why we never talked about it. I guess I was scared o' what you thought." Her eyes were downcast. "But that's how Rachel, uh...came to be."

The Doctor's face had grown very white, but Rose continued on, not looking at him. "Then when we got separated, an' I told you there was gonna be another baby in the family."

"I asked you..."

"I'm sorry I lied." She looked up at him for the first time, noting his carefully blank face, then looked back away. "I just couldn't...couldn't tell ya. I dunno, I guess I couldn't let you live with the...guilt.

"When I used the dimension cannon to get across the void, I'd left Rachel with a friend. She was just a little baby then, only two. I knew you would bring me back to get her, an' what I was doing was too dangerous for a child. Then you left me back on tha' beach." She took a deep breath and continued. "Again, I couldn't tell ya. When you left though, I told John. I still don't know how to explain his reaction, it was so odd. He was...manic. At first I felt bad, 'cause even though he was your clone he wasn't her father and I was still havin' a hard time understandin' that he was basically the same person. But he was wonderful with her, and she loved him. We always taught her about you. We told her stories of the Doctor and Rose, the Stuff of Legend. But soon it just felt like that, a legend, a story that we made up to amuse her. That's when we started to work for Torchwood. An' you know what happened with tha'.

"I was devastated when he died. We were gonna get married. We were goin' to do the whole domestic, house, two cars, mortgage." She laughed at the Doctor's disgusted expression. "When he died that all went away. I didn't take care of Rachel, I didn't take care o' myself. Eventually me mum came and stayed with us. She took care of us both. She'd always loved Rachel, even if she hated you for a bit for doin' it. One day she accidentally let slip that they'd been developing a new type of dimension cannon-me dad in that universe was the director you see, pillow talk an' that. I pounced on the idea, and through my persistence it became reality. We developed it so that it would carry two people. When it was finished, I said my goodbyes and Rachel an' I left. We had to cross through a couple a' universes ta get to this one, but we eventually made it. We ended up in some tiny town in Canada...can't remember the name, mighta started with a G. I had some money, so we hopped on a plane over here so we could get to Cardiff. I knew Jack was based there, so it seemed like the best place to go. I'd really missed him. When we got there, Jack took us in. Got us settled in this apartment, it was the only place he could find and I was-and still am-grateful. He gave me a job at Torchwood, but mainly out of town assignments. He and his team took care of Rachel while I was gone. Not that long after we got here there was a big thing with a race called the 456, they were after children. But I'm sure Jack's already told you about that. Don't worry, he's forgiven you. Almost. The weird thing was, though, Rachel wasn't affected. All the children seemed to be sort of...possessed. Not her though, maybe it's a time lord thing." She looked up with a hesitant smile. "So, there ya go. It's been almost exactly three years since we came here. And we've been waitin' for ya."

The Doctor was silent for quite some time. His eyes let no emotion show, though inside he was a mess. Rachel...of course he remembered that night, how could he not. They'd tried to forget about their moment of weakness, that one night where they let their control take a hike. And this was the result. Did he mind? _No. _Because from what he'd already seen, this girl, _his daughter_, was magnificent. On top of that, his Rose had come back to him. No matter what happened next, they were together and that's what mattered.

"Rose," he sighed. And kissed her.

* * *

**Hee hee evil. Please review!**

_**And don't you know my heart is open, oh, **_

_**it's putting up the fight, **_

_**and I've got this feeling, **_

_**that everything's alright, **_

_**and don't you see, **_

_**I'm not the only one for you **_

_**but you're the only one for me. **_


	5. Chapter 4Illuminated

**Chapter 4-Illuminated**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Doctor Who, that's Moffat's job**

**Sorry for the wait, I've had exams.**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked in to see the Ponds and Jack sitting in the living room. Amy was slowly dozing off on Rory's shoulder and the men were talking in hushed tones. To the Doctor Jack looked very comfortable where he was, like he'd spent a lot of time there. Maybe he had. The Doctor expected that Jack would have wanted to spend as much time as possible with Rose. How long had it been for him since the battle with Davros? He looked down at Rose's warm hand in his. For the longest time he had felt empty. Like something was missing. Now he knew what it was. Rose's hand in his, exploring the universe without a care in the world. How he'd missed those days. Back before she got trapped in the alternate universe, before the scare with the beast. He had missed times like when they met Queen Victoria and they were all smiles and bets and jokes.

Jack looked over at them with a broad smile. "I take it you've gotten acquainted then?"

"Jack told us pretty much everything," Rory said, then blushed. "Well, that sounds a bit weird. But that must've been hell for you in that parallel universe. I sort of understand how you felt. There was a time in my life where I had to watch over Amy for a very long time and she was in the Pandorica-this box thing. I knew she was there, _she was right there_, but I couldn't see her. Couldn't talk to her. Anyway, now you're back and I can tell the Doctor felt the same way 'cause he has the stupidest grin on his face I've ever seen."

"Ooo, I like you," Jack grinned and leaned forward.

"Down, boy," Amy mumbled, half asleep. "He's mine."

They laughed, and the Doctor _did _have a stupid grin on his face. _What's this, _Amy thought. _Could it be Doctor gossip?_

"Thanks, Rory was it? Sorry, terrible with names," Rose said with a blush and a large smile. The Doctor thought it lit up the room.

"If you don't mind, Doc, I'd like to have a little chat with you." Jack stood up and stared pointedly at the Doctor's hand, which had just tightened around Rose's. "Oh, lighten up. It'll just take a minute. Then I'll have you two back together. That means _letting go_ of his hand Rose, thank you!"

Amy chuckled as the two men left, waking up fully. She'd never seen the Doctor like this. Not even his casual flirting with River had this depth, this forever kind of feeling. They certainly had a history, and Amy's heart broke for them. It must have been horrible. But now there was a sort of light radiating from the Doctor that she had never seen before. She knew that this girl, this Rose did it to him.

"So," Rose interrupted her thoughts. She'd taken Jack's spot across from them in the chair, her legs pulled up under her. "New companions of the Doctor, huh? What's he like? I've never seen this regeneration before."

Amy and Rory looked at each other. "Well he's uh...bouncy," Amy said.

"Bouncy?" Rose repeated sceptically.

"Like a kid," Amy explained with a glare at Rory that obviously said _help me out, here! _"He's usually hyper and odd and young."

"What about you, Rory?" Rose looked interested. "I can tell that Amy dragged you onto the TARDIS. No offense intended, o' course. It's just tha' I had a boyfriend when I started travlin' with the Doctor. I did the same thing. But you seem stronger then 'im. Anyway, what d'ya think o' this Doctor?"

"To me," Rory said quietly. "He seems tired."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Rose."

"Of course."

Jack sighed. "Doctor, what happens now? You have Amy and Rory-don't get me wrong, they're great. Are you planning on taking Rose and Rachel with you?"

"Of course I am."

"Really?" Jack looked right into his eyes. It was uncomfortable. It felt like he was peering in to the Doctor's very soul. "I'll tell you Doc. Rose is my sister, blood be damned. And I love Rachel like she's my own daughter. I don't want to see them get hurt."

The Doctor looked away, not wanting Jack to see the hurt own his face. He was painfully reminded of another daughter he had been surprised with, not that long ago. _Jenny_. "You don't think I can take care of my daughter, Jack?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what _are_ you trying to say?" The Doctor fumed. "That I'll get bored with them like they're toys and drop them off on some godforsaken desert planet at the end of time? We've been. I'm better than that. I...I love her Jack. I'm not going to hurt her, and I'm definitely not going to hurt our child."

"Good," Jack grinned, leaving the Doctor confused. Jack laughed. "I just wanted to hear you say it Doc, but I am serious. I will _hunt you down_ if you hurt either of them."

"That won't be necessary," the Doctor looked at him with an expression that could be described as shy. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Do you want me to, or is this because of Rose?"

"Both."

Jack grinned. "Though you'd never ask!"

They stood there smiling like idiots until they heard someone squeal in the living room.

"What the-"

* * *

"Whatya mean?" Amy and Rose asked together.

"I mean, he just seems...like he doesn't want to do anythin' anymore." Rory shook his head. "I mean, he's old, right? He's probably seen the entire universe twice over."

"Rory..." Amy frowned.

"I want to know," Rose cut in. "I want to know about the man I-"

"OH MY DEAR LORD!" Amy squealed, putting an end to the serious conversation. "YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU?"

"Amy, shhh-" Rory tried but Amy put her hand over his mouth and leaned forward.

"Oh my god, does he know? I know he loves you back, I've seen him lookin' at you with those big baby eyes."

"Amy-"

"You have to tell him, he has to know. He has to have something to live for and love because he's started to pet the TARDIS and call it sexy-"

"He does that for you too?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and he flirts with River even though I know there's nothing there and hell you've got a kid together and from what I've seen you two would be just perfect together-"

"Amy, breathing is our friend-"

"Shut up Rory, don't you see? THE DOCTOR LOVES SOMEBODY-"

"Ahem."

They all turned to see the Doctor in question and his trusty sidekick Jack standing in the doorway. The Doctor's face was as bright as the fez he sometimes wore. Jack was bent over, shaking with somewhat suppressed laughter. Amy went almost as red as the Doctor, and made a small noise somewhat like a mouse.

"Hello," Rose said cheerily."Have a nice chat, 'cause we certainly did."

Jack's "suppressed" laughter was not so suppressed anymore.

Rose turned to Amy. "And by the way, to all of your questions; Yes, I love him. And he better know since we just talked about it."

"Well, I see who wears the leather pants in this relationship," Jack waggled his eyebrows. "I must say Doc, you would've looked pretty hot in leather pants in your last regeneration."

The Doctor fiddled with his bowtie and scowled at Jack. "_Stop it_."

They all laughed. "What is this, pick on the Doctor Day?"

"Yes, _sweetie_," Amy and Rory laughed, leaving Jack and Rose bewildered. "There's this woman called River, River Song. She's been following the Doctor around, tryin' ta make passes at 'im. Whenever they meet she calls him sweetie, he makes a fool of himself, and we help him save the world from something he insulted." Amy explained with an evil grin.

Rose paled. _River Song_. John had told her about River Song. The woman who died saving the Doctor. Did the Ponds know? They couldn't have, or else they wouldn't joke around like that.

"_Moving on,_" the Doctor said, noting Rose's odd expression for later. "Rose, would you mind at all bringing Rachel out here, it's important."

"Okay." When Rose returned she was holding the hand of her bleary eyed daughter. The Doctor was starting to see more and more how much Rachel looked like her parents. Her mother's big eyes, though she had been given more her father's colour. Fluffy, big brown hair like his past regeneration's. A round face with a square jaw like Rose. He could see some of Jackie in her too, the shape of her nose and the slightly downturned lips. She was a very pretty girl.

"Wass' everybody talking so loud about," the little girl asked, rubbing her face with the back of her hand. She was holding what appeared to be a stuffed TARDIS in her hand. "I was sleepin'."

The Doctor chuckled, noticing that his daughter has inherited Rose's love for sleep. "I wanted to talk to you and your mummy and your uncle together." He walked over to her a knelt down, dwarfing her hands by wrapping his own long fingers around them. "Your mummy's told you lot's of stories about travlin' I bet. Your other daddy too. Well, all of that is true. Your mummy and I would go around in my TARDIS, traveling the entire universe finding people to help, worlds to save. I was wondering if maybe you and your mummy and your uncle would like to come with me and my friends Amy and Rory. We can see everything and help people and do _a lot _of running. Does that sound good?"

Rachel didn't say anything for a moment, and then she jumped into his arms and hugged him so tight he was forced to use his respiratory bypass system. He looked up at Rose and saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was smiling brightly and the Doctor knew deep down in his heart that from then on everything would be alright.

* * *

**Please Review!**

_**Time waits for no-one,**__**  
So do you want to waste some time alone tonight.  
Don't be afraid of tomorrow,**__**  
Just take my hand,**__**  
I'll make it feel so much better tonight.  
**__**  
**_


End file.
